Promise
'Promise '''is the third episode of the second season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series and the ninth of the series overall. It premiered May 23, 2019. Plot Phoebe's hidden feelings start to come to light after an encounter with Tana. Brooke and Evan start their investigation. Elsewhere, a dark secret is revealed about Theo. Synopsis Clarissa, Tana, and Phoebe meet at Clarissa's house to work on a project for their film and media class. They discuss topics before deciding to order pizza, Clarissa leaves to get her phone. Tana's bag falls on the floor, after having a moment, Phoebe and Tana kiss. Phoebe is confused and excuses herself, quickly leaving. At school, Braedon rests in the teacher's lounge until Marie enters. Marie is distraught, saying that she feels like she's failing as a mother after trying to protect Rose and getting in a huge fight with her. Braedon and Marie have a heart-to-heart, Braedon telling her that she is doing a great job as a mother. Braedon vows to kill the Killer before he gets anyone else and in the heat of the moment, Marie kisses Braedon. Brooke and Evan, having decided to snoop around to see if maybe Braedon was the killer, caught this on camera, Brooke also overhearing that Braedon said he was going to kill ''someone - but not hearing who. Brooke and Evan run off. Braedon pulls away from Marie, saying they can't do this. Marie runs out, confused by her actions. Downstairs, Brooke and Evan run into Principal Campbell Rogers. Campbell asks why they're running, Brooke lies and tells him that they're just in a hurry to get home. Outside, Brooke tells Evan that Braedon mentioned killing someone. Evan suggests checking out Jessica's old house for some kind of clues and they head off. Billie talks to Jessica, asking her how she's been doing. Jessica admits to feeling overwhelmed with everything but admits that her friends and grandmother have really helped to get her through everything. Billie sets up weekly counseling sessions with Jessica, wanting to make sure she was doing well. After Jessica leaves, Campbell stops by and they make plans to get Chinese and relax for the night. As they leave, they briefly talk with Braedon. Heather goes to Theo's house and finds her forcing herself to throw up. Heather calls Phoebe and they talk to Theo, questioning why she'd do something to hurt herself. Phoebe tells Theo that if something happened to her, she wouldn't know what to do. Phoebe and Heather make Theo promise to stop and to get better. Later Heather and Phoebe sit outside and talk, both of them apologizing for their feelings toward each other. Phoebe prepares to leave, asking Heather to watch over Theo. Heather agrees, saying that she'd be there for a few more hours. At The Hens House, Lily and Wyatt watch auditions for Lily's new band members. After a series of bad auditions, Cole jokingly did a magic trick to try and summon good musicians. Oddly two new musicians, Paula and Noah appeared. After an amazing audition, Lily immediately asked them to join her band. Wyatt asked if Lily had offered Jessica to join, not wanting her to feel left out. Lily said she would definitely offer her a spot before asking Paula and Noah to play a song with her, performing an original song called Get Up. Brooke and Evan arrived at Jessica's old house, Evan used a multi-tool to clip the chain link fence and enter the property. After finding the back door boarded up, Evan used the multi-tool again to unscrew some of the boards before they slipped inside. Inside the house, they discovered that things had been mostly untouched since the murders. After entering a side room, Evan discovered that there was a small, remote camera on a window, filming the area. A scuffling noise was heard in the room above them causing Evan to start to panic. Brooke decided to investigate, wanting to stop the Killer if it was him. Brooke convinced Evan to come, saying that she knew he wouldn't leave her alone. Upstairs, Brooke and Evan found more cameras. After Evan's camcorder popped up with a low battery message, shutting off the night vision, Evan realized someone was watching them from the hall. Evan rushed to the door, alerting Brooke who then helped him hold the door shut as the Killer slammed into it, trying to break in. After locking the door, they tried the windows to try and escape. A voice called into the room to open the doors, threatening to shoot the lock off. Evan escaped through the window as the gun went off. While Brooke attempted to escape, she was grabbed by FBI officer Ricky Bright who pulled her back inside before grabbing Evan and pulling him back in. Ricky questioned them, ultimately deciding they were harmless. Evan told Ricky about the cameras in the house before allowing them to leave. As Ricky examined one of them, Andre and Katie arrived on the scene. After questioning why he was trespassing, Ricky told them that the murders were now being investigated by the FBI. Theo walked through the park with some food, deciding to change for Heather and Phoebe's sake. Theo calls Heather, feeling uncomfortable by herself and asks her to stay on the phone until she gets home. The Killer attacks Theo regardless, stabbing her in the heart and gutting her - while Heather listened, unsure what she was hearing on the other end. Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * De'Monika Wan as Clarissa DeAngelo * Liam Keefer as Cole Wu * Kayla Burt as Brooke Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Posey Willis as Tana Monet * Energeon as Andre Gosingh * Casey Tuqiri as Katie Weller * Amber Putzo as Heather McDonald * Xordon as Evan Clinton * Halzey as Phoebe Noble * Kyrosnag as Ricky Bright * Lissa Elton as Billie Monroe * Peyton Lavallee as Theo Smith * Zach McKay as Campbell Rogers * DickBiggie as Noah Rivers * Quinn Anton as Paula Otsuka Notes * The title refers to Theo's promise to Heather and Phoebe to stop making herself throw up. * Malik, Michael, Rose, and Louise are the only main cast characters that do not appear. * First appearance of Noah Rivers * First appearance of Paula Otsuka * First appearance of Ricky Bright Body Count * Theo Smith - Arm slashed, stabbed in the heart, knife pulled down through Music Featured * DOROTHY - Get Up ** In Murder series canon, this is an original song written by Lily